


🥀 ineffability 🕊 | good omens oneshots

by gayandreallynotokay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreallynotokay/pseuds/gayandreallynotokay
Summary: some cryptid cuties! all oneshots are aziraphale & crowley unless specified otherwisewill include fluff and angst mostly
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. i can dim the lights and sing you songs

🥀🕊

something was off with aziraphale. there was a dull tension floating through the air, and it made crowley's stomach churn. he was worried. something was wrong with his best friend.

his platinum curls were all messed up and uncombed; he'd been tugging at them before crowley had arrived. frantically, his eyes darted around the car subconsciously, looking anywhere but the demon's eyes. the suit he wore every day and cared for almost as much as his books was ridden with creases and his previously manicured nails were rough from biting. one of his pale fingers pulled and twirled around a loose thread in the bentley's passenger seat.

crowley pushed his sunglasses far enough down his nose to make eye contact with aziraphale and lowered his voice slightly, "are you alright, angel?"

aziraphale flinched and turned his head toward him. "what? of course i'm alright! why wouldn't i be alright, dear?"

a sigh was forced from crowley's lips. without hesitance, he slid the round-frame sunglasses off his nose. he took the key out of the car and undid his seatbelt, waiting for the mechanical hum to dissipate before turning his entire body toward the angel and placing both hands over his. "look, i care about you. you're my best friend - my only friend," he paused and licked his chapped top lip hesitantly. "so, please, just tell me what's wrong?" crowley's golden eyes glared expectantly with dilated pupils.

the angel's hands escaped from beneath the demon's. one covered his face as an empty, forced laugh racked through his body. "i'm really your only friend?" aziraphale glanced back up at crowley with a shimmer in his eyes.

he looked away and nodded once, before gently showing his concern once more.

"right," the palms of his hands pressed into his eyes before falling and resting back on his knees. he looked at the man next to him with a faltering, weak smile. "crowley?"

"yeah?"

"i think i'm in love with a demon."

crowley's entire face fell in realisation. he placed a hand on his own forehead and scrunched a few loose strands of red.

in one swift moment, he embraced him in his arms and softly stroked his mussed, white curls in reassurance. he released him for a moment and pressed his lips against the other's forehead. a single tear rolled down aziraphale's face. crowley leant down and whispered a few words into his right ear.

"i think i love you too,"

🥀🕊

crowley stuttered slightly. "so, um. that was... a thing,"

the angel only chuckled lightly in response, staring longingly at the man next to him. after a few moments of exchanged shy glances, they both stepped out of the bentley (crowley first, as always), almost in sync as they straightened their suits and stroked back their hair.

merely inches apart, they strode toward crowley's house and straight to his bedroom (which was more of just a lounge that happened to have a bed in it).

"well, sit down then," he said after two long, painful minutes.

clearing his throat as he did so, aziraphale sat down, immediately finding himself enveloped in surprisingly comfortable velvet decorative cushions, and an almost heavenly warm and soft couch beneath him. the room was delicately littered with a variety of crimson, black and brown items, such as the blanket mountain on his bed and a couple souvenir items crowley had gathered through the millennia. on the windowsill sat a single beautiful potted white rose, overlooking the marvellous view of london.

in the corner of said room, the demon had been fiddling with the record player. somebody to love by queen began playing softly in the background, and freddie's melodious voice filled the room. crowley swaggered over and sat down beside him, smirking slightly.

"i could get killed for this," he remarked, turning towards aziraphale. "what are we now?"

the dreaded question. "do we really have to be anything?"

he shrugged in response. "i guess not," crowley chewed his lip slightly, leaning forward. "i'm definitely going to get killed for this!" a chuckle racked through his body and his cheeks radiated a perfect mix of golden and pink in the sunlight.

truly beautiful, aziraphale thought to himself. he breathed in the heavenly sight. each glossy, smooth, unruly strand of red scattered themselves across his forehead, and waved all the way down to the middle of his neck. perhaps he was finally growing those perfect shoulder-length red curls back out, like they had first been when they met. those amber eyes, looking straight back up at him, perhaps admiring the angel before him.

sunlight shone on those high cheekbones, dotted with constellations of freckles. on those perfect, pink lips was a soft smile rather than a hungry or snarky smirk like usual. aziraphale could barely feel his body moving as it dragged him toward those gorgeous lips, forward, forward, until-

bliss. his mouth blending into crowley's in all the right crevices. the taste of expensive wine lingering on his breath past the mint of his teeth. a hand landed on his jaw, and he felt another land in his hair, twirling it and pulling, as if he were sand falling between his fingers. aziraphale found himself gripping onto the demon's waist, desperately trying to pull him closer.

after a few moments of this, with both of them silently allowing tears of happiness to spread down their hopelessly flushed cheeks, they finally separated. their pupils were blown out wide and the smiles across their faces so large they would put anyone to shame as they locked eyes and murmured adoration and rambles quietly to eachother.

deciding the couch (although unreasonably comfortable) was not large enough for them to both lay on, they climbed onto the mountain of cushions and duvets that half resembled a bed. embraced in each other's arms and fingers interlocked, they soon both dozed off, putting them just one step closer to the chaos that would occur once either heaven or hell got word of their new predicament.

however, for one single, shining moment, crowley swore he could feel the almighty smiling down upon them both, like she truly had made them for the sole purpose of loving each other.

🥀🕊


	2. full of sad things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning ; slightly descriptive self harm

🥀🕊

i didn't want a single part of it. not one. before all the chaos, i had tried and tried over the millennia to escape with my angel. to run off to one of the many curious planets i had loved to form before i had fallen. it would have just been us forever. just us.

but what did i know? i was just a tempting demon in his eyes. he could never dream of all that i had wished to do or how much my heart longed for him. and now i would never be able to tell him.

🥀🕊

i adjusted my suit slightly, fiddling with the collar. each heartbeat pounded through me with the force of god. a wide, giddy smile was spread across my face. today is the day. my angel would finally know. perhaps he would, just maybe, reciprocate this immense feeling.

taking wide, swaggering strides, aziraphale slowly came into view through a stained glass window. sitting all alone like this, with his beautiful existence, how could i not stare?

his forever unruly white curls were ruffled and looked softer than clouds. both of his big, blue eyes were crinkled from the permanent pearly white smile spread across his face. a change from the regular clear gloss or beige manicure that he'd often get, each nail on his hands had a meticulously handpainted white rose on it. in all the years, since i'd first laid eyes on him when i was just starting out as an angel, creating the galaxy ready for all of almighty's creations, his captivating beauty has not faltered or dimmed as he ever so slightly aged.

shaking my head, and replacing my giddy, love struck smile with my usual snarky smirk, i slowly walked in. aziraphale waved to me, and his smile only grew bigger.

"lovely little place this, isn't it?" i almost fell into my chair. perhaps i was overdoing this whole 'cool' thing.

an enthusiastic nod was given in response.

"order anything. my treat, angel." his entire face lit up at the nickname, and he quickly called over a waiter.

we ate like kings. well, he ate. i instead drank quite marvellous amounts of alcohol. never could resist a glass of wine.

both of us stumbled out of the restaurant, heading to a park we had been to many times before. the pond was reflecting the moonlight and all the stars above. a few stars that i had made in the early angel days were still growing strong after all this time, shining like anything.

"why did you do all this, might i ask?" aziraphale glanced at me while he spoke in those mesmerising british tones.

"well, i suppose, i..." my throat blocked up. the sentence would not allow itself to leave my voice box.

he waited patiently, signalling with his hand after a moment to keep talking.

trying my best to clear my throat, i whispered almost inaudibly, "i needed to tell you that... i love you, 'zira."

his 'permamant pearly smile' soon fell. a dry laugh escaped him. "you really are cruel. what's this? another of your attempts to tempt me to run off with you?" the angel before me began to raise his voice. "no, i will not stand for it,"

"please, ange-"

"oh, don't you dare say another word!"

i had scared him. i had hurt my darling angel.

🥀🕊

queen blasted through the car deafeningly as my head replayed tonight's events over and over, like some sort of sick game. no amount of alcohol could rid me of these awful thoughts. i was driving way over a hundred miles an hour. risking my car wasn't even a thought in my head. it wasn't like i had anything left to lose.

i had lost everything in mere seconds. without aziraphale, the stars weren't as bright. my existence was now an empty ghost of what it once was. life was pointless if i did not have my angel right there with me.

stumbling through the door in a storm, i knew exactly where I was going. the cupboard. just a regular cupboard, with a couple of flasks and glassware in it. except for one flask that he had given to me a century or two ago.

a flask full of holy water.

it wasn't like i was going to kill myself right away. all i needed was a quick release. my thoughts became clouded as the contents of my plant mister poured out into the sink.

soon i was sitting alone, always alone, on the end of my cushioned, velvet bed. my nose hairs singed even smelling this awful stuff in my spray bottle.

my blazer fell to the ground as i discarded to undo my sleeve button. pain exploded into my skull as i witnessed my flesh burning before me.

my body endured seemingly hours of this torture, and soon there was barely a spot on either of my arms that was not raw and red from the burns. i had not even noticed the frantic knocking at the door, until my angel barged through my door.

maybe he came to rescue me.

tears were spilling out of those ocean eyes as he watched in horror as I sprayed myself once more. aziraphale hit the green tinted bottle out of my hand, catching me as i fell back.

"oh, you're that um, the pretty angel..." i slurred and babbled mindlessly. "yeahhhh! you were there when i made um... mars? yeah probably mars." giggles racked through my body as i clung onto him.

he rubbed my still burning forearm, and a glow spread through his fingers. both the effects of the alcohol and the pain left me within minutes as the wounds disappeared.

he held my head in his strong and tanned yet manicured fingers as his tears began to land on my cheeks. "i'm sorry, crowley. i'm so fucking sorry."

my angel enveloped me in his warm embrace, and all my fear and anxiety was gone for just a few moments.

and then i began to feel dizzy.

"no, angel..." i whispered into his shoulder as i fell. panic pooled in those wonderful blue eyes, as he began to miracle me repeatedly until he was no longer able.

"help him, you bastard!" he clung into me, screaming at the sky.

white wings expanded behind me as i fell backward into the crimson, velvet duvets.

🥀🕊


	3. we can do the tango just for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first section set before crowley became a fallen angel
> 
> gadriel : crowley/crawley 
> 
> raphael : aziraphale

🥀🕊

gadriel smiled widely at the sparks of light dancing between his fingertips. he was making his very first constellation, and oh was it going to be beautiful.

events in heaven had been rather chaotic lately. merely days prior, lucifer was sent down, and now this beautiful land he adored was splitting into two. a couple of angels, such as beelzebub and hastur, were hosting a small get together in respect for their fallen angel and gadriel was ecstatic to go.

there were drinks, food that you could not get anywhere else (or so they claimed), and most importantly, raphael. the most beautiful angel in all of being. many would accuse him of disrespect when he would voice his opinion, shouting about "almighty created all angels equal!!" or some other bullshit like that.

no other could compare to him. with those platinum ringlets oh so perfectly framing his face and those crabapple-round,

rose-tinted cheeks. those enormous blue eyes that swam and swam with love and care for those around him. and those lips- those thin, pink, forever soft lips- that brought unholy thoughts upon his mind just glancing at them.

unlike raphael, gadriel was almost a ghost of the god-like beauty that other angels spoke of.

his hair stuck out in unruly, light ginger waves. his eyes glittered with a dull amber. his face lacked roundness, with cheekbones resembling iron bars pushing against his skin and a jawline sharper than a knife.

in addition, white was surely not his colour (nor was cream, baby blue, or any other "angelic" colours). gadriel suited black or navy or crimson. other angels laughed. called him a crow, called him a demon.

a single spark of white finally flew off his index finger, and danced off into the blues and purples before him. then a second, and a third after that. soon there was a beautiful arrangement, like a field of glowing daisies.

content with his first ever constellation, he shook off the stars from his hands and began to flutter toward the great hall for the party.

on his flight, gadriel caught a glimpse of raphael. he was wearing a tartan bow tie, a cream blazer and beige, corduroy trousers. paired with this stunning outfit that could not suit any other were polished, burnt umber-coloured dress shoes, with tiny embroidery around the toe.

soon though, he became too afraid of being caught staring at this angel. he would talk to him at the party instead.

however, there was no raphael to be seen. nor was there any wine or cakes that had been promised. there was fire. burning, raging fire. the ground fell beneath him, and the smell of molten sulphur.

wings expanded behind him, causing excruciating pain as they charred and ruffled. screams and sobs that he could not distinguish from others escaped his mouth unwillingly.

gadriel fought. he fought with all his might. but it was no use.

he was given a new name by lucifer. crawley. even thinking of it made him squirm in disgust.

and thus, crawley the demon was born.

🥀🕊

earth was new and perfect. humans were new and perfect. and crawley knew just how to ruin it. eve was pregnant and his duties were fulfilled.

gone was the peaceful serenity adam and eve surely must have adored. now, war and lust and heartbreak exploded throughout this planet.

crawley was quite proud, as he admitted to anyone who would listen. then the big shocker came.

raphael (or was he calling himself aziraphale now?) standing there on the wall of the eastern gate with wings outspread and a curious expression spread across his face.

crawley appeared behind him, with his dark red locks curled and flowing and his charred-black wings expanded fully.

"well, that went down like a lead balloon." jokes were always raph- aziraphale's favourite thing back when he knew him.

a chuckle sounded from beside him. nothing had changed. his angel, although oblivious to who gadriel had become, was still as perfect as ever.

"sorry, what was that?" maybe he didn't enjoy jokes anymore.

the demon turned to face him, and repeated himself agitatedly.

aziraphale turned away, muttering a small agreement.

"bit of an overreaction if you ask me," crawley hesitated slightly when he saw the look of worry on his face. "first offence and everything."

the angel stayed still, and silent.

he looked away, thinking his words through carefully, "i can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway."

"well, it must be bad," he argued in response.

"crawley." he announced his name.

azirphale repeated it in acknowledgement. he continued his previous statement, "otherwise you wouldn't have tempted them into it."

"oh, they just said, 'get up there and make some trouble!'"

"well, obviously. you're a demon!" the angel spat back. crawley winced slightly. "it's what you do."

he regained his posture. "not very subtle of the almighty, though. fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a 'don't touch' sign. i mean, why not put it on the top of a high mountain? or on the moon?!"

after a moment, aziraphale scolded him for speculation, nattering on about some great, ineffable plan.

crawley dismissed his rambling. "didn't you have a flaming sword?"

no response.

"you did! it was flaming like anything..." he remarked, looking around comically. "what happened to it?"

"gave it away."

he raised his eyebrows and opened his amber, snake-like eyes even farther in shock. "you what?!"

"i gave it away! there are vicious animals! it's going to be cold out there, and she's expecting already. so i just gave it to them, and told them not to let the sun go down on them. i do hope i did the right thing..." he increasingly frowned as he spoke.

"oh, you're an angel. i don't think you do much else,"

aziraphale thanked him sincerely, with a great, sparkling smile.

"what if i did the right thing, with the whole 'eat the apple' business? a demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing."

silence.

"it'd be funny if we both got it wrong though, eh?" he laughed softly at his own joke.

aziraphale laughed with him too for a moment, before immediately catching himself. "no! it wouldn't be funny at all!" he raised his voice in horror.

soon, rain started to patter. crawley, by instinct, neared a few inches closer to the angel beside him. he lifted his marvellous, snow-white wing to shield the demon beside him from the water.

maybe this would not be so bad after all.

🥀🕊


End file.
